When She First Saw The Moon
by Emblembabe
Summary: She was mesmerised by the sky, the moon, the stars, but even more so by the stars that shone in the eyes of the one she loved. (Ninian & Eliwood)
1. Alone

**Emblembabe: **This chapter is fairly descriptive but cool at the end (in my opinion). This is my first fan fic so I look forward to your reviews. I'll appreciate any further suugestions too. Thank You and Enjoy!

**The First Time She Saw The Moon **

Ninian stood behind a fence made up of two thin wooden logs. Her hands were gently resting on the top log that came up to her hips. A little way after the fence dropped a small cliff, with the dark sea spread out before it. It sparkled and shimmered in the moonlight, with the dense silver sphere glowing at its heart. The woods whispered in the cool breeze behind Ninian. She had seen the moonlight hidden behind the trees at the campsite. The curiosity seized her and so she wondered away, trying to find a clear spot to see what the moon was. All she wanted was to see the moon in its full glory after the stories she heard from Lyn, she said that the moon controlled the seas and was beautiful when full. Ninian decided she wasn't going to look at the moon for long, but when she finally saw it, awe and wonder filled her mind, and all she could do was take in the sight.

The woods masked the campsite behind Ninian. All that existed behind the trees was darkness. But Ninian felt no fear; she was safe in this new place she had found. She turned her head away from the sea, and looked at the way she had come. Ninian saw no one, and she felt somewhat relieved yet disappointed. Everybody must be asleep, the many magic wielders, the strong fighter's, the bow men, and, of course, the gentle lord's in which she befriended. Ninian's eyes then returned to the sky, few clouds were creeping along in the breeze. Although the air was warm, the breeze was chilling. It stroked Ninian's delicate hair from her shoulders, cooling her soft skin. A chill then ran down her neck as the cold pierced her, but she remained looking upward, her crimson eyes glistening as if she were about to cry. Ninian was mesmerised by the sky. She had never seen the moon before in such a way. The stars twinkled around it to make the sight ever more blissful, with the sound of the ocean filling her ears.

Ninian lowered her head to stare across the vast horizon. She was lost in thought and memories as she entered a dreamy state of mind. The moon then blurred behind a cloud and darkness grew thicker. The breeze whipped through the trees and Ninian grew very cold. She shivered, teeth chattering she breathed in the icy air, making a small hissing sound. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. With her arms wrapped around her shoulders she thought to herself. She knew she should return but she wanted to stay, stay at the cliff, away from war. Then all of a sudden, heat covered her, it's affectionate warmth rested upon her shoulders and penetrated her heart. With a gasp of humble shock she turned, to see Lord Eliwood standing at her side, with his cloak wrapped around her.


	2. Together

**Chapter Two: Together**

Ninian's heart skipped a beat when she saw how close Eliwood was. She looked up to his handsome face and wanted to melt into his arms. But those eyes! Such a brilliant blue they were, even in the night they shone through his rich red hair. Whenever he looked at her, in that charismatic way, her heart would leap. All that Ninian wanted now was to stare into his eyes forever. She loved the way he would look down upon her. Ninian was no longer shivering in the cold, but more trembling by the feeling she had. Eliwood covered her completely in his cloak and then wrapped his arms around her.

'Thank the heavens I found you' he whispered to her, 'I heard you leave the camp and lost you in the woods, do you know how dangerous it is to be away from the others? A girl like you would be in such danger alone at night.'

Ninian felt so humble, and yet guilty. She knew Eliwood would be fearful if he found someone had left the safety of the camp, especially if they had gone missing. She knew how wonderfully caring Eliwood is.

'Forgive me my Lord,' Ninian began 'I was curious and somewhat drawn to...that.'

She looked towards the moon, and Eliwood's gaze followed. She couldn't really remember what it was called for a moment, all she could think of was Eliwood's presence. She could feel his warmth on her and his voice soothed her. After a moment, she continued to speak, as they both admired the beauty before them.

'Lyn told me about it, it is so beautiful, never have I seen....the Moon before.... it is mesmerising...that during such a dark time....something so bright and lovely shines through it.'

At this, Eliwood turned his attention to Ninian. He admired her pure face in the silver moonlight. It made her scarlet eyes and her hair shimmer. She was someone Eliwood had never dreamed could be. Her mystery, innocence, he loved every part of her. He remembered the first time he found her. She and her brother were in deadly danger. He couldn't bear anything happening to her. They were both so scared. Ninian fainted and caught her in his arms. It was then that Eliwood saw that she was... different, and he saw a beauty he thought could never exist. And he thought to himself, questioning, should he do what he wanted to do so much, but could possibly regret?

Eliwood awoke to reality and saw the same beautiful girl before him, who was still lost in her blissful emotions, looking at the sky. Eliwood couldn't hold back anymore, why should he hold back such strong feelings. Slowly, he rested his forehead on Ninian's smooth cheek, and gently kissed her neck.

Ninian felt Eliwood's gold fore band resting on her cheek and it was shockingly cold. But when she felt Eliwood's soft lips on her, him breathing on her, she dared not to resist. She closed her eyes; put her arms around the one she loved. Eliwood looked up and into her eyes...

'The moon is nice, but you the most beautiful thing in this world Ninian'

And with that, Eliwood and Ninian shared their first kiss, wrapped in a cloak and flooded in moonlight.


End file.
